New! Chapter 11: The Hospital
by Dragontc2006
Summary: It's about Jake, Trixe, Spud, Rose and with their new Friend James, having adventures in their lives. This story is in play format. Just read as it is.Expect after chapter 6, it is in story format.
1. Surprise about Dragon Powers

Welcome to My first Fan-Fiction story. I have never made one before, (yes I have made stories but not like this)

Chapter 1: Surprise, Surprise/ First Day of School

Mom: James wake up your going to be late for you first day of High School.

James: I'm getting up, I'm getting up….

James Dark is a 14 year old that graduates from IS24 in Staten Island. He going to school in NYC because of his high grades, the principal recommends that he should go there. James is 5 Ft 5inches tall and brown-tan skin all of his body. James had fun with his friends he have made over the summer and now he going to miss them because of the changes he is going through, including one thing he doesn't know yet….

James: It is only 6am, why you wake me up at this time?

Mom: Because I and your father have to tell you something.

James: What this about?

Mom: Remember when you saw in the papers and heard on the news about Dragons in NYC. (James nod his head) Well it is true. (James was Surprise) and you … uh…

Dad: You are a Dragon. (James again very surprise)

James: What? No way I can be a dragon. I love them, but I can't be a dragon.

Mom: You are a Dragon, because how do you think you can run that fast then a regular human can.

James: I see your point… Ok let's just say that I am a dragon… what does this mean for me?

Dad: You take the responsibly of protecting our world and the magical world and making it a better place. Remember the movie Spider-man, Uncle Ben said "With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibly". That is now true to you too, because becoming a Dragon is very loyal and trustworthy. (James understand it)

James: Ok I understand it, but how do I turn into a Dragon?

Mom: I knew you were about that question. (Mom steps into the kitchen and opens the freezer door and got a drink that was a potion to turn him to a Dragon)

The potion is made to last forever as long it stays in the freezer. Only a person that is born with a Dragon Soul can get the potion, otherwise the potion will not work right.

While Mom was getting the potion, Mr. Dark told James what color dragon you're going to be.

Mrs. Dark came back and said….

Mom: Here we go just drink it and you will turn into a Dragon.

James: Cool. (He Drinks and become a Dragon)

The Dragon has grown to 6 feet and the color is Dark black with a mix of purple on his body. The wings were also black. James couldn't believe his eyes. (I finally turn into a Dragon, wow this is so cool.)

James: Thanks Mom & Dad. Why couldn't you told me earlier?

Mom: uh … (Dad step in and answer that)

Dad: well because we thought you weren't ready yet and I want you to go have fun with your friends before you became a Dragon. (James understands) Ok son get ready for school, I will drive you there today. (James runs upstairs to get ready for School.)

James looks at the picture of his best Friends Wayne, Marie, Cory and Mike. ("I missed them all; we had so much fun this summer") They all went to the same school until they graduated and then they went to different schools. James stops looking at the picture and wipe off his tears and get ready for school.

Meanwhile…

Mom: I hope we did the right thing for him, because his life will become harder now. (Mr. Dark Agrees)

Dad: yeah I know but he will provide time for it. (James Came back down and get his book bag and his lunch)

Dad: ok son lets go to school.

The Alarm went off in Jakes room….

Jake: Oh man School is finally here, I was enjoying my summer very well. (He holds up the picture frame of his friends Trixe and Spud. Then he holds another picture of Rose which he hugs then he put it back, he stared to cry)

Jake life was doing a number of him because since Rose never came back after the last fight they have against the Dark Dragon. He doesn't know if Rose survives the attack from the Dark Dragon. Also Jake never got a Dream from her all summer, which kill Jake in a bad way. Jake says his mind (I will get you back my love no matter what I will find a way to do it) (Fu Dog comes in)

Fu Dog: Come on Jake your going to be late on your first day of High School.

Jake: (Very Sad) I'm sorry fu, it's just when I lost Rose in that last fight, I couldn't control myself. I feel very weak that I know can't live out my life with out Rose.

Fu Dog: I know you are sad, but you have to get over for now and things will get better. You're lucky you have Trixe and Spud with you that are going to the same school with you. Come on Jake get ready for school.

Jake: ok I will. (Jake was already pack and went downstairs to the lounge to have a talk with his grandpa)

Grandpa: Jake I will take you to your first day in high school today, I know things were hard for you during the summer, but it will get well. Remember Jake you are the American Dragon and I am very proud of you.

Jake and Grandpa were about to go outside until they saw something glowing…

Chapter 2 will come tomorrow… tell me how you think, I will continue it tomorrow.


	2. James meet Jake

Thank you for reading, here is chapter two.

Chapter Two: A New Friend

Jake & grandpa saw a glowing right in front of the house and it was Jake's mom & Dad returning from there vacation. Mr. long finally understood why Jake and on his mother side acting weird, which made sense for him to stay after Jake had a long talk with him, saying that I'm the American Dragon. Mrs. Long knew Jake had to tell him sooner or later about him and her sister.

Mr. Long: that was a great vacation… wasn't it honey?

Mrs. Long: Yeah it was. (Turns to Jake) I will ride to your new school today.

Grandpa: I was about to take him.

Mrs. Long: Don't worry about it dad, I got it.

Jake: ("Dang I thought that was Rose for a Second"). (Jake went into the Car)

Mrs. Long: alright were off, see you later guys. (Mr. Long and the rest went back inside the house)

Jake had something stuck in his mind. It was Rose. Jake couldn't get out the memory he had when Rose save Jakes life and told him to go, during the Dark Dragon fight. Jake was ready to kill the Dark Dragon until he pull a fast one and almost kill himself until Rose step and stop him, but Jake didn't see what happen after the doors close on Jake. Jake tries with all his might to open, but he couldn't get it open and stand next to do and crying very hard. Grandpa took Jake away for safety and he wasn't himself ever since. Everyone try to help him out but it made it worst for him after the summer was over.

Mom: Are you okay Jake?

Jake: yeah I am, it's just when Rose went in there and the doors closed, I couldn't control myself… and … I feel very weak.

Mom: I know how you feel, but you have to get over this for now. You still have a job to do.

Jake: yes I know, protect the city and Magical Creatures. (Mrs. Long nod her head)

They arrive at the school as well for James Parents that arrive too.

Mom: Have a good day at school. (She blows a kiss at him and then leaves)

Jake: (Does the same and meet up with Trixe and Spud) Hey Trixe & Spud, sup?

Spud: Hey Bro, Nothing we had a great summer and look we are at High School.

Trixe: That's right; we did it Jakey and were going to continue to do even better.

Jake: Let's get to school; before we miss our first period.

Jake, Trixe and Spud got in the school. James walk in slowly and went to the first class were Jake was in. James sat right behind Jake and took his books out and watches the teacher writing on the board. Jake was looking on the board and it was math. Jake hate math and he was really bad at it. James really love math. Mr. Ponser was the teacher. Mr. Ponser love to teach and love children, he can stop smiling at his students when they do well.

Mr. Ponser: Alright everybody welcome to your first period and to first year in school. I will be your math teacher for this semester. Everyone pair up with somebody, you will need it for this semester. Choose wisely.

There were 10 students in the class, so it was prefect enough to pick a pair.

Jake didn't know anybody as well for James too.

James: (went to Jake) do you want to pair up with me?

Jake: Sure, why not? By the way what your name?

James: My name is James Dark. What is your name?

Jake: nice name, anyway my name is Jake Long.

James: cool.

While Jake and James were talking. Mr. Ponser wrote a hard question on the board. It was a hard math question. On the board he wrote 85x6? James knew the answer already as Jake was trying to figure it out. Mr. Ponser look back and only saw one hand up.

Jake: you know the answer.

James: Yeah it is easy. (Mr. Ponser picks him) The answer is 510.

Mr. Ponser: That is correct. Nice Job James.

The class was very surprise of how he got it correct and Jake seem like he pick the right person for the job.

Jake: wow you are really good.

James: well it's a gift I have, really.

School bell rang after Mr. Ponser gave out the next question. He forgot to give out the homework, but he said "never mind". James went up to him as Jake went to lunch.

Mr. Ponser: you are very smart James. I have never seen a student so fast at numbers; I want to move you up to a higher level of math. Do you me to do that for you?

James: …uh … well… no.

Mr. Ponser: why not?

James: I don't know, it's the first day here and already I'm getting move up, I want to get used of what you're teaching and maybe by the end of the week I will give you my answer. (Mr. Ponser nods his head and James head off to his next class which was Lunch.)

Spud: hey Jake come over here and sits with us. (Trixe agree)

Trixe: How was your class?

Jake: It was very good; I met a kid that is very smart, so there is a chance to get a good grade in math.

Trixe: Nice. My class was good or bad it was just…. Well… (Spud cuts in)

Spud: Mr. Rotwood is back and he teaching in our school.

Jake: Say What?

Trixe & Spud: For real and he is getting tired of seeing us around after what did to him last year.

Jake: yeah I remember that. (They all laugh)

Meanwhile…. James was sitting down at a table were with no body, until Jake call him over. James went to Jake and greets him with Trixe and Spud. James was so happy that he made friends already.

Jake: Hey James, sup? What did Mr. Ponser say to you?

James: He said that he want to move me up to a higher math class.

Trixe: what subject is Mr. Ponser teaching?

Two girls pass by Spud and then ran away after they saw spud.

Spud: Hey girls …. Sup?... come on, am I that cute that you run away from me?

Jake: (nod his head) It is Math. No way, they can't do that to you.

James: Jake I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying right here with you because I can tell you need help in math.

Jake: yeah… how do you know that?

James: well I saw your face and (Trixe cuts in)

Trixe: Can you help me too with math? (Spud says the same thing)

James: Yeah sure why not.

The four were very happy and the school bell rang and all went to different classes. Jake and James shake hands and went off to class. By the end of the day Jake saw James and call him.

Jake: James wait up.

James: yeah sup Jake?

Jake: do you have e-mail?

James: yeah mine is and what is yours?

Jake: My e-mail address is .

They both traded papers and went off. Jake went to the back of the school and turn into a Dragon. Jake patrols the city and saw nothing wrong for 2 hours straight. James went back home in Staten Island and saw a lot of trouble. James Save 2 kids before the got run over by a car and stop a bank robbery. After that James so nothing else wrong and went back home. Jake went back home and went right up stairs and started to dream about something….

James got home and went up stairs and goes to his computer and put in Jake e-mail address in, then turns off his computer and goes to sleep. James room was big but it was on the third floor of his house, so it was a very quiet room. James never knew that he became a dragon.

Jake woke up at midnight after seeing a dream about Rose. (Rose wasn't talking to him though) Jake was trying his best to forget about what happen between him and Rose, but he couldn't the pain went right through him and started to cry again…

Third Chapter will come out tomorrow… Please Reply and tell what you think.


	3. The Long Weekend

Thank you for reading, here is chapter three.

Chapter 3: The Long Weekend

It was midnight, Jake stops crying after a while. He goes to his computer and sees James is on. Jake start typing to James, but no response came. Jake tries again and finally gets a response.

James: (Typing) Hey Jake? Couldn't sleep?

Jake: (Typing Also) Yeah I couldn't, it just a weird dream I had.

James: Ok, what's on your mind?

Jake: Nothing, I just want to know why you are at midnight.

James: I'm up late, because it's a Friday and usually I don't get a chance to see my friends online all week and there usually on at night. (He was also typing to his best friend Wayne)

Jake: Ok. You know we have to finish that math project and give it to Mr. Ponser on Monday.

James: Don't worry about it, I've got it cover.

Jake: cool, good night. (Jake turns off his computer and went to sleep again)

James: Hey Wayne are you still there.

Wayne: Yeah I am, so how is life and how is school?

James: Great, I met already three new friends, there are very nice to me. They are Jake, Trixe and Spud.

Wayne: Wow, nice job. I can't believe you got friends that fast before I did lol, anyway I have to go to bed, good night JD.

James: Good Night, Wayne.

Wayne Jones was a very good friend of James. He was very smart too, but not as smart James was. Wayne does not know that James is a Dragon. Wayne went to a high school in Staten Island and was accepted were James School, but he decided to stay closed to home. He is also 14 years old and also gradated from IS24. He is 5Ft 2Inches and very dark skin.

Meanwhile….

Huntmaster: #88 and #89 come here at once.

#88: Yes Huntmaster.

Huntmaster: Where is #89? (Getting mad)

#88: He is sleeping

Huntmaster: THEN WAKE HIM UP YOU FOOOLL! (88 runs and gets him up)

#89: Yes Huntmaster.

Huntmaster: tell me what happen and what you saw with the American Dragon and Huntsgirl.

#89: Me and 88 were on top of a building watching and waiting for another Dragon to catch and then we saw Huntsgirl and the American Dragon go inside the hatchway.

#88: that's correct, and then we heard someone crying after a few hours later. It was the American Dragon. I think there was fight with American Dragon and Huntsgirl against Dark Dragon. We only saw the Dragon came out and stared to cry and this blue dragon came out no where and took him away.

Huntmaster: what did you say? (He (88) repeated again) Did you follow them? (88 & 89 nods there head) You fools, why couldn't you follow him? But anyway you found the prize we looking for. I was searching for the Dark Dragon for years and I know where it is, thanks to American Dragon. Now I need the nail of the Dark Dragon. If we can get that, we can make a clone that it will fight every magical creature. (HM is laughing) 88 & 89 lets go.

The next morning came….

Jake woke up in his bedroom with Fudog and on his chair where the computer was. Jake looks outside and sees the streets of New York City clean as a whistle. Jake turn into a Dragon and went outside for a nice patrol.

James woke up and went down stairs and saw a note on the table. It was from his parents. It said….

James,

We went to Atlantic City in NJ, we will be back Monday. Make sure you lock up the house if you're going out. If you will be sleepover anyone house make sure you calls us first, and then we will see if we accept it. Be careful out there being the Dragon you are.

Love,

Mom & Dad.

James was very happy and then he got his lunch and went outside to patrol the city until….. He got capture by the Huntsclan.

James: (still in his Dragon body) get off of me. What are you doing?

Huntsclan: Taking you to our base and getting you nails clip off.

James: ("That were my dad and my mom were talking about, I guess I have to focus of what I'm doing, there will be enemies that I have to face") Ok that's it.

The Dragon try to get out but he couldn't. He tries again and finally he pushes out but he drops a nail on to the floor. A dragon nail. The Huntsmaster were waiting for that to happen.

Huntsmaster: yes we have it a Dragon Nail. Now I can make my clone to get the American Dragon...hahahahaha. (James flew away)

Meanwhile….

Jake saw a person in trouble on the streets. Jake got there in time and save her before she got runover by a car.

Jake: be careful next time you hear. (Jakes flies away)

Little Girl: Thank you Dragon.

Jake saw nothing else and went back home and his Grandpa was looking at him like he has bad news.

Jake: What up G? What with the long face?

Grandpa: The Dark Dragon is back he already attacking magical creatures is Central Park.

Jake: Say what? I'm on my way there now.

Grandpa: I'm coming with you.

The Both Dragons have flew away and went to central park. James heard there was something wrong in Central park but he had other problems.

Trixe & Spud were going to the old folks home to meet there aunt & uncle in the Staten Island Hospital…

Trixe: Come on Spud, let's get inside.

Spud: Ok I'm coming… wait there is Stacey over there (Trixe says it again "Forget about her, COME ON SPUD lets go")

Spud: That was Stacey, STACEY… My love life.

Trixe: Come on Spud, you will never get her.

They both went inside and met there aunts & uncles.

Little they know that was a fire staring already in there. It grew bigger by the second.

Meanwhile….

Jake and Grandpa Saw a medium size Dark Dragon staring to attack on Magical Creatures. Jake went down so fast, it was lighting.

Jake: What are you doing?

DD: Fighting every magical creature I see and now I'm ready for you. Ready American Dragon?

Jake: Bring it.

Jake and DD were fighting. Jake had something in his mind saying that ("I thought the Dark Dragon was gone for good") Jake finally had the upper edge and kick DD to a Tree. Meanwhile, Grandpa Saw the hunts clan and he went right after them. 88 and 89 were ready to capture him until Jake use his dragon breath that went through DD and fire at 88 and 89 which foil the trap.

Jake: Huh? What's going on? (Jake looks closer and saw it was clone, he notice there was no belly button there.) (He remember that in Science class yesterday)

Fu dog finally came and got the spell that Jake needed…

Fu dog: This should do it.

Jake: Thanks. (It was potion; he has to put this potion in DD mouth to work.)

The Hunts Clan was still fighting with Grandpa until he use his fire breath which scare all them away including 88 & 89.

Jake got DD on to the floor and put the potion in his mouth which made him disappeared successfully. Jake and Grandpa along with Fu Dog went back home.

Meanwhile….

James saw the hospital on fire and went straight to it. James went inside and saw Trixe and Spud knock out cold ("Oh my god, my friends are in danger") under a pile of wood. ("it must been fallen on them from the fire") James took Trixe and spud outside to safety. The EMT took Trixe and Spud to a near by hospital. Trixe and Spud survive with minor injures. The people cheer and shout out "Dragon, Dragon"… James saluted and then headed straight home. When he was home he turns back to human form and checks up on the house and then goes to the nearby hospital where Trixe and Spud were.

Jake and Grandpa Saw on the news about what happen in Staten Island and heard about two teens injured on the seen. Jake rush out of the shop and went to the nearby hospital in Staten Island, but Jake didn't see who save Trixe & Spud lives, including Grandpa who saw Jake rushing to the hospital.

James was waiting in the waiting room to visit Trixe & Spud. Jake walks in.

Jake: I got here as soon as I could.

James: Jake wow, I can't believe you came.

Jake: Yeah I heard on the news that two teens were injured and I heard it was Trixe & Spud.

James: yeah I'm just waiting for the doctor to tell us to come inside.

Dr. Whitey: Ok you boys can go in now. (Jake & James Nod there heads and went into the room.)

Jake & James saw Trixe & Spud waking up and said…

Trixe: Oh my god, how did we get here?

James: ("I better make an excuse for now, until I can really trust these three") the firefighters got you out of there in time.

Spud: I didn't see … fire fighters….

Jake: That's because you were cover in wood.

Spud: Oh wood… right... (There was a pause)

James: what happen in there Trixe?

Trixe: Me and spud were in the hospital talking to our aunts and Uncle…. Oh my god my aunt angles and Uncle Sam. (Spud said the same thing expect "aunt Jennifer & Uncle Tom")

Dr. Whitey: Don't worry about your aunts and Uncles, they are ok, no serious injures. (All of them said "phew")

Trixe: Thank god, anyway back to my story… we saw the fire coming on the elevator and we were running down to the exit until we got knock out by a pile of wood that fell on top of us. That when the Firefighters save our lives and bring us here.

Spud: Yeah….

Jake: you had a rough day.

James: I agree, do you both want something to drink?

Trixe & Spud: Water please. (James runs away goes to the nearest machine)

Jake: Now that James is gone, my day has been hell; I'm very tired from what happen today.

Trixe: what happen?

Jake: I had to do a can of whoop ass on the Huntsclan and a medium size Dragon. The Dragon was Dark, but not as big as the Dark Dragon.

Spud: whoa Bro, you had a hard day. Look on the news…

The news reported about the hospital. (Jake look at it, as James came back with bottles of water in his hand.)

News #1: Thanks to a person who was brave enough to save these two teens lives. We didn't get a picture of the person, but people were yelling out "dragon". (Jake, Trixe, Spud and James (Faking it) were all surprise)

Jake: (Notice James was around, so he had to be surprise too.) I can't believe a Dragon save your lives.

Trixe: yeah I thought the firefighters save your live. (James & Spud agree)

Jake: you two better get some rest, we see you in school on Monday. Don't forget to those math projects that Mr. Ponser gave you. (Trixe & Spud agree) James lets go home.

James: Yes let's go home… It all right that I can sleepover your house Jake, my parents aren't home until Monday Morning.

Jake: Sure why not, just let me call my grandpa.

James: I have to call my parents too.

The phone rang at the house. Grandpa Answer…

Jake: James is going to come over your house; you have to do no Dragon stuff ok.

Grandpa: Ok Jake, I will make sure fu dog and me act normal as we can. (Jake hangs up the cell phone)

Jake: Ok you can come over.

James: My parents say that I'm allowed to sleep over.

Jake: Cool lets go.

Jake & James went on the ferry and went home….

Jake: Well James this is my room, put your sleeping bag any where you want it.

James: Ok, wow neat Dragons.

Jake: Yeah I love Dragons very much.

James: Hmm, I think we should start the Math project tomorrow and also get some sleep it's been a hard day for us… (Jake agrees)

Jake: Ok lets gets some sleep.

Jake & James went to sleep…

James woke up because of a bad dream he had and went to the bathroom and saw….

Chapter 4 will come up tomorrow… Reply as Fast you can.


	4. Who is this Dark Dragon?

Thanks for Reading, here is Chapter Four.

Chapter 4: Who are you?

James saw a dog that was snoring. James looks at it for a second and then went back. ("That was weird").

Later on Sunday Morning, Jake eyes woke up early and thought about something

Jake: (in his mind) it's been four days since I know James and I don't know if I should tell him I'm a Dragon. We do have a lot in common and I think he will would be a great sidekick for me. But last night what James said was a lie, I think he thought a firefighter went in there and save Trixe & Spud Lives, but that wasn't true, what I saw on the news was a Dragon or some kind of magical Creature. Until then I can't tell James just yet, until I can fully trust him.

Jake went back to sleep for another hour, then Mrs. Long wake them up for breakfast…

Mrs. Long: Come on boys your going to miss your breakfast.

Jake: Coming mom. Your ready?

James: Yeah I be down there in one second.

Jake: Ok. (Jake head down stairs)

James: There is something very weird about this place. I don't know if I should tell Jake I'm a Dragon. I know him too, but I can't trust him yet. (James headed down stairs too)

Mr. Long: How are you boys? Do you want to anything today?

Jake: We have to work on out Math Project.

Mr. Long: Ok, I be down stairs fixing a few things.

Jake's sister comes down…

Haley: a visitor in this house, wow Jake I never knew you would let someone sleepover…. What is his name? (Very happy)

James: My name is James Dark. You can call me JD for short.

Jake: Nice way of putting it. Her name is Haley.

James: Nice name. Well Haley I might see you around. (Haley Blushing)

Haley was blushing and her heart was beating very fast. ("What a very cute boy")

Haley sighed and then went downstairs to her dad.

James: I think your sister just gave me the look.

Jake: What kind of look?

James: Like I want to take you on a date, look.

Jake: Say what? No way my sister likes you.

James: well she made a face that looks exactly the same when my friends look at another girl.

Jake: you had friends back then. (James nods his head) why did you come to this school?

James: My principal wanted me too because of my high grades.

Jake: Of course you're smart. (Jake & James laughing)

The hours have past Jake & James did there math project and were ready to presented on Monday to the class.

Later that Sunday Night…

Jake & James were outside doing there patrols. James was in Staten Island, while Jakes was NYC. The patrols went well until Jake saw the dark dragon which was James (but he doesn't know) and said…

Jake: (In dragon form) hey come over here, what are you doing?

James: (In dragon Form) ("I better make an excuse for now") I was … uh…

Jake: That's correct you were doing nothing and you will continue to doing now.

Jake kicks James in the head. James went on to the floor and thought ("why he doing that… yes that's it… he thinks fighting because I look dark and I fit the profile… ok… but I have no choice to fight for now, until then… and also I don't who this dragon is, who are you?") James got back up and uses his fire breath, Jake dodge and went right for his stomach. James went down again but this time he grab on to Jake tail and swing him all the way to the next building…

Jake: Ouch. He more stronger then I thought.

James: Come on…

The fight continue for a least 2 hours… until grandpa saw was going on and turn into dragon form to meet up with Jake. James saw another dragon and ran away.

Jake: Yeah you better run away.

Grandpa: (In dragon form) who is he?

Jake: I don't know, as far I know he is the Dark Dragon.

Grandpa: You better be careful, you guys been at it for two hours already.

Jake: I know and he will be back.

Jake & Grandpa went back inside and turn back to human form.

Grandpa: I want to tell you something, look right here on the TV Screen.

Jake: yeah I'm looking… ("What do you see?") I see a magical creature… but it's to blind to see.

Grandpa: yeah. Me and fu dog were trying to find out who it was, but can not tell by close up. I will be gone for a few days, make sure you watch the shop and keep an eye on all your friends.

Jake: Ok.

Jake went upstairs and knocks on the bathroom door…

Jake: Hey James, are you done in there? (No response) He repeated again. Finally a response.

James flew right in the bathroom and turns back to human form.

James: I'll be right out.

Jake: ok hurry up.

James got out and checks on the math project, while Jake wash off the burse he got from the dark dragon (James). James had no burses at all, just some bumps on his head. James & Jake love there project and finish successfully. They finally went to sleep.

The Next day….

Jake & James arrive to school late, but got A+ for the project. Mr. Ponser was very please and can see the reason why James wants to stick around. Trixe & Spud didn't come in today because of there injures. The day went quick as Jake & James didn't have a chance to talk to each other.

Jake went to a party, as for James he went home… But when James opens the door he heard….

Chapter 5 Tomorrow… Reply as fast you can.


	5. Happy BDay James

Thank for Reading, here is chapter five.

Chapter 5: Happy B-Day James

James walks in and closed the door and heard "Surprise" by his parents and friends. James forgot it was his birthday because of the hard work he was doing in school. Jake, Trixe & spud were there with along with Mr. & Mrs. Long. (Haley had a babysitter). James' birthday is the beginning of the school year as for Jake, Trixe and Spud there birthday is in November & December.

James: wow, I can't believe… how the… (Jake cuts in)

Jake: Your mom call my mom and then it when on from there and I decide to come to your party.

Spud: yeah bro.

Trixe: Right up, Jake.

James: why you both weren't in school today?

Trixe: I didn't feel up to school today (Spud Agree)

James: But coming to my party you did. (Jake laughs)

Spud: uh yeah …

James: You really are the best of friends I ever have.

After an hour later of celebrating of James' birthday. Jake gave James a present. Jake's Presents was a Dragon fountain. James was very amaze of it. Trixe & Spud split the money for a gift and gave James a gift card at Game Stop. James parents gave him a skateboard. James was really surprise when he got that.

James: I can't believe you got me a skateboard. (Happy) thank you everybody.

Jake: No problem, (everyone else says the same)

James hugs his parents.

Mrs. Dark: why won't you show your friends your room, James?

James: sure why not.

James & the gang went up the stairs. While they were going up, James was thinking to himself, ("should I tell them I am a Dragon, I did think about this a lot of times and I promise myself the day I got friends and fully trust them and when my birthday hit. I just don't know what there going to say and plus I already met another dragon which was nice, but we had to fight, because the dragon suspected something of me. I will tell them, because it is my decision and the time to tell my friends the secret I've been holding against them.") They finally got up to James' room. Jake & and the rest like it because it was big room and you have a great view of the city in New York.

Trixe: Dang man you have a great room.

Spud: Yeah I agree, you can see everything from outside here.

Jake: This is a great room, it's larger than my room.

James: Thanks. … Uh … Can you guys sit somewhere for a second I have to tell you something?

Jake: what is it?

James: Remember what happen to Trixe & Spud that got save by those firefighters.

Spud: No I don't remember.

Trixe: Yeah I remember, (Trixe hits spud in the head) Spud … you really have to remember what happen because that was a life or death situation over there.

James: well … I don't how to say this but… that wasn't firefighters that save your life. It was me.

Trixe: how? (Confused)

Spud: what… cool… but how?

Jake: How did you do it?

James: Well you guys I'm a … how can I say this… I'm a Dragon.

Jake: NO WAY! ("I knew there was another Dragon, but I didn't know who")

Trixe: You must be tripin, but if you are a Dragon, thxs for saving our lives.

Spud: Yeah bro, you risk your life to save ours.

James: Yeah I did… here I go turning into a Dragon… Dragon UP!

James turns into a Dragon. Jake was very surprise, because that was the same dragon he fought the last time they met, but this time he wasn't clone. Trixe was amazed to see another Dragon and Spud fainted on the floor.

Jake: So it was you… I mean wow you are dragon, look at your skin it's darker then ever.

James: Yeah it is and I like it.

Jake: Now I get it, the person that took photo of the hospital was you in there, but it was too blind to see and no one can prove that was a dragon. (Spud woke back up)

Spud: yeah I agree… wait … what am I'm agreeing on?

Trixe: you're accepting on, that James is a Dragon.

Jake: James I have to tell you something and I … want to waited a little longer until I can trust you, but since now you show you are a dragon, I've better tell my secret I've been hiding from you. (James nod his head) Dragon Up!

Jake turn into a red dragon. James ("Oh no, I didn't know that was Jake I was fighting. He is a good fighter, but I had to give up because another dragon show up with him. But why did he fight me in the first place?")

James: I'm sorry, Jake. I didn't mean to hit you.

Jake: I forgive you, you didn't know you were fighting me.

Trixe: At least you two have something in common.

Spud: Yeah I agree.

James Mom was yelling down the stairs…: time for your friends to go, James, you have another school day tomorrow.

James: ok mom. You guys have to keep this secret lock.

Jake: don't worry, our secret is safe with us.

Trixe: Yeah, Happy Birthday James.

Spud: Happy Birthday bro.

Trixe & Spud head down the stairs… James told Jake to wait up.

James: be online tonight I need to talk to you more. (Turns back into human form)

Jake: Ok I will be on. Now since I know you're a dragon, who is training you? (Turns back into humans form)

James: Nobody I was actually train already.

Jake: Oh man, I was train with my grandpa, but he is good grandfather anyway.

James: So your grandpa is a dragon too, right?

Jake: yeah he is. You met him when we were fighting.

James: yeah. You better go, I will see you online tonight.

James was left alone in his room, after Jake, Trixe & Spud left. James parents came up the stairs and saw James looking outside his windows with a beautiful view of the sunset.

Mom: are you ok James?

James: Yeah I am. It's just now that… I think I told my friends too early about my secret.

Dad: why did you tell them?

James: It was my choice, I trusted them and it's working out fine for me and my friends.

Mom: well James, it was your choice.

James: yeah it was… ("I never knew that Jake was a Dragon though")

Dad: James we have one more present for you.

James: what is it?

Mom: it is a wish bowl. Every year on your birthday, you have one wish to make, any wish you want.

James: wow cool. Thank you mom & dad.

Dad: Save it for a rainy dad, James.

James: I will.

James' Parents went back down stairs after they hug & kiss James and told him "Happy Birthday".

Later that night, James wrote down a list of things he wants to wish for, he didn't decide yet what he wish for, but he is getting close to a conclusion. James receives and e-mail from his best friend Wayne. In the e-mail it's said…

Hey James,

I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday. I will be not on tonight, but I will be on tomorrow and also we are going on a field trip to NYC. I think were going to your school for a play. I will check on it. I think we be leaving at 9am and come back at 12pm.

Your best friend,

Wayne Jones.

James couldn't believe if Wayne comes to my school, I could invite him to see my new friends I have made. I'm still deciding if I should tell Wayne that I'm a dragon, but I don't trust him because everytime I'm tell him something he can't keep a secret, not even for 20 minutes. James went to the bathroom…

Meanwhile…

Jake was online, along with Trixe & Spud.

Jake: (Typing) James' party was great

Spud: (Typing also) Yeah…. Uh …. What kind of party was it?

Trixe: (Typing also) You really need to get your head check, it was a birthday party for James.

Spud: Yeah I think I really do… I'm going to bed, good night.

Trixe: Jake I agree with Spud, I'm going to bed too, but be careful for now on, even though that James is a Dragon. He is Dark and it scares me because what you encounter before.

Jake: Yeah I know Trixe… Good night Trixe & Spud. (Trixe & Spud turn off there computer and went to bed)

Jake stay on waiting for James to come on… Jake started to have a flashback

Flashback

Rose: Come on Jake we have to get inside.

Jake: Yeah let's do it.

Back at the Shop…

Grandpa: where is Jake?

Fu Dog: last time I'm saw him, he was in his room.

Grandpa & Fu Dog went into the room and saw a note.

Grandpa: ay yuh, Jake went after the dark dragon himself.

Fu dog: oh jeez, this is not good.

Meanwhile back at the harbor river…

Jake & Rose started to fight the Dark Dragon. The fight went on for hours and hours. In one point Jake had the Dark Dragon right in his gasp and was ready to kill him forever.

Jake: Now I'm ready to your kick your behind down

DD: Hmm… I don't think so.

Rose: Do it Jake, you got him.

Just then the DD pick up rose by its tail and told Jake…

DD: If you strike, your girlfriend dies.

Jake: Rose.

Rose: Don't worry about me, you have to kill the Dark Dragon.

Jake got punch by the Dark Dragon which pushes him outside of the ship in the harbor. Just then the Door closed.

Jake: NOOOOO. Let me in!

Jake tries to open the door with all his might, but couldn't get in. Jake heard a scream and tries again but nothing happen, and then five minutes later, it was quiet. No noise, nothing. Finally the door open and Jake was looking for Rose. He looks around everywhere and saw nothing. Jake Started to cry very hard…

Jake: NOOO (Crying very hard) I can't believe she is GONE!

Finally Grandpa & Fu Dog took Jake away and bring him home and let him rest on the bed. Trixe & Spud came over Jake house the next day, but Grandpa told them not to come because of what happen.

Flash Back Ends

James was IMing Jake like seven times… until finally he got a response.

James: (Typing) Are you there?

Jake: yeah I am.

James: What happen?

Jake: I just had another memory burn and I can't get it out of my head.

James: Maybe if you talk about it, it made make you feel better.

Jake: Your right, Ok James you have to keep this between us. Trixe & Spud only know little of it, but I'm going to give the full length of it.

James: I promise to keep my mouth shut.

Jake: Ok here it goes…

Chapter 6 will be tomorrow…. Thank you for reading.


	6. Rose is Back

Thanks for reading, here is chapter 6.

Chapter 6: Bring Back Rose/ Meeting Wayne Jones

Jake & James had a long talk last night on the internet about Rose. James understands everything from the day Jake & Rose met to when Rose suddenly vanish during the fight of the Dark Dragon. It was 11pm on Wednesday and Jake & James were almost finishing talking to each other…

James: Wow that's was amazing story

Jake: Thanks for making me feel better.

James: NP . Jake I have something that made get Rose back.

Jake: What is it? And how can you get Rose back?

Mrs. Dark: James time to go to sleep, it's already 11 o'clock.

James: Yes mother, just hold on I'm almost done.

Mrs. Dark: Ok get some sleep please.

James: Sorry Jake I have to go, I will tell you tomorrow after school.

Jake: Ok, good night.

James shut down his computer and went to bed. As for Jake he stays up for a few minutes and tries to remember what happen to rose. Suddenly fu dog enter.

Fu dog: Why are you up this late?

Jake: I just talk to James about Rose.

Fu dog: Oh, but why did you talk to James about Rose?

Jake: Because he is a Dragon.

Fu dog: What? (Surprise) Another Dragon in this city?

Jake: yeah, I thought I told you already.

Fu dog: No you didn't, well at least you have a friend that's a Dragon.

Jake: Yeah.

Fu dog: Did you gramps yet?

Jake: No I will tell him tomorrow.

Fu dog: Ok Jake, I'm going to sleep, make sure you tell gramps about this okay.

Jake: yes fu dog. Good night.

Jake finally went to bed.

The next morning came as for James, Jake, Trixe & Spud got to school on time.

Mr. Rotwood was giving an assignment to the class. The assignment is about your favorite Role Model, they have to compare there favorite Role model to each other.

Mr. Rotwood: Ok everybody, I want a project due by this Monday. (Everyone groans) Enough with your groans. You will grade on presentation and teamwork. Jake Long please choose a partner out of the hat…

Jake use eye of the dragon and saw James' name and pick him…

Mr. Rotwood: Jake & James.

Then everyone started to pick…

Jake: I guess it us again.

James: I'll bet you use your Eye of the Dragon to choose me, right?

Jake: Uh …. Maybe ….. Yeah I did.

James: tsk. Tsk. Tsk. What a bad boy you are?

Jake: Say what?

James: I'm just kidding with you. (Mr. Rotwood came over)

Mr. Rotwood: James why are you talking in my class. Go to the principal office now!

James: Dang you don't have to push it.

Jake: Just go there, I'll meet you there in a sec.

James went to the principal office and wait for Mrs. Waite to come out.

Mr. Waite: James, the principal wants to see you now.

James walks in…

Mrs. Waite: Ah James sit down, what happen?

James: I was talking to my friend during class, we were discussing the project we had to do.

Mrs. Waite: who was your friend?

James: I was talking to Jake.

Mrs. Waite: ok I send him here.

James: Ok. Am I in trouble?

Mrs. Waite: will see James?

Jake walks in with Mr. Rotwood…

Mr. Rotwood: These two were talking during class non-stop.

Jake: Hold the phone… we were talking about our project.

Mr. Rotwood: Oh really? … are you sure… (Mrs. Waite Cuts in)

Mrs. Waite: Mr. Rotwood lets watch the tape and see if Jake & James are telling the truth.

Mrs. Waite puts the tape in and see Jake & James talking… but they are talking about the project.

Mrs. Waite: Ok you two can go. (Jake & James Grin) Mr. Rotwood you stay her, there is a matter we should discuss with you.

Jake & James went out… Jake had to go to music class and as for James was called off by a teacher. It was Mr. Ponser.

Mr. Ponser: James can you do me a favor? (James nod his head) Can you show this kid, where the bathroom is? I will give a free period pass for the day.

James: Sure why not.

The kid was James' best friend Wayne Jones.

James: Oh my god, Wayne Jones.

Wayne: Hey James, wow you have a great school.

James: yeah this is. How is life in Ralph McKee High School?

Wayne: it's been good, we already saw a lots fight in our school already. Two kids had go to the hospital today.

James: Dang man, I'm sorry for that

Wayne: yeah I am too. I'm very smart for my class and I'm already in the top 6 in my class.

James: not bad.

Wayne: James I really have to go, where is the bathroom?

James: Oh sorry, I didn't know, it's right here.

As James was waiting Trixe & Spud walk by…

Trixe: Spud, don't you think I should know your first name by now?

Spud: believe me Trixe you don't want to know my first name.

Trixe: Hey James, what's cracking?

James: nothing much, just waiting for my friend to come of the bathroom.

Spud: You had more friends?

James: Yup. Spud its ok if your first name is weird.

Spud: it's not weird, it's just well…

Wayne walks out of the bathroom…

Wayne: who's your friends?

James: This is Trixe & Spud. Trixe & Spud this is Wayne Jones.

Trixe: What up, Wayne? So this was your friend you had since the 6th grade right?

James: Yup.

Spud: (Shake his hand with Wayne) it's nice to meet you.

Wayne: James I have to know something? How the hell did you get friends before I did?

James: I've met these nice two in lunch, also they needed help on math.

Wayne: Oh I see. (Wayne look at Trixe and his heart started to beat faster)

Spud: Yup… when was that?

Trixe: On the first day of school.

Spud: Oh yeah.

Trixe: We have to go, nice to meet you Wayne and see you later James.

James: Ok bye.

Wayne: Trixe is very cute.

James: whoa wait a second, you like Trixe.

Wayne: She is very cute, I felt like butterflies were coming out my stomach when I saw her.

James: This is a side of you that I never seen before.

James & Wayne started to walk back to the auditorium.

Wayne: Yeah you might see something new of me.

Just then Jake was catching up to James and was calling his name…

Jake: James, hey wait up.

James: Hey Jake sup?

Jake: Nothing much, I just on a bathroom break. Who is your Friend?

James: ok. This is Wayne Jones. Wayne this is Jake.

Wayne: Nice to meet you.

Jake: Same here (Both shake hands) what are you here for?

Wayne: I'm on a field trip with my school.

Jake: cool. James I have to go back to class. Nice to meet you Wayne.

Wayne: yeah you too. Man I can't believe you already made three new friends already.

James: Yeah I did. You better get back in, before you get in trouble.

Wayne: Ok I see you later, I'm come back on another field trip here hopefully.

James: yeah ok see you later.

Wayne: I really want to come back and see Trixe again.

James: do you really want to go out with Trixe?

Wayne: yeah I do.

James: I will tell Trixe when I get the chance. Until then see you later.

Wayne: Bye- Bye James.

Wayne went back inside the auditorium, as for James, the school bell rang and waited outside for Jake. Jake finally came out with his skateboard, but he saw James looking a girl name Jennifer.

Jennifer is white-tan, blonde hair, almost the same size as James and in the same classes as James was in. James was looking at her like no tomorrow. Even Jakes hand wasn't working, waving back and forth. So finally he snaps his fingers and it work.

James: Oh I'm sorry,… it's just I saw somebody… beautiful.

Jake: you should talk to her… (man she close to like Rose was)…

James: Yeah I know, but I will find the time, now let's get to you house.

Jake & James race home as fast they could… but there was a problem… One of the buildings went on fire. Jake & James went after the seen in there dragon form. They both went inside to find who was in trouble. James found a teacher on the floor. It was Mr. Newman from his old school in IS24 and Jake found a little girl but her foot was stuck. Jake tries & tries to get her out but there is no use. James saw Jake in trouble so he finally push the wood out under the little girl foot and got her out in time before the building crumble. The firefighters thank the two dragons and then went home. It was already 5pm and Jake & James went home and up to Jake's Room.

Jake: Ok what so important that you had to come to my house? By the way, nice work on helping me.

James: No problem, anyway I got here is a Wish bowl.

Jake: wow.

The wish bowl was a medium size shape of a ball.

James: all I have to do, is throw the ball to an empty space and my wish will come true.

Jake: Cool, but why do you have it with you?

James: Because I'm giving to you, I don't need it, and since you were talking about Rose so much… I decided to give it to you.

Jake: Wow Thank you so much…. (Jake was out of breath) …. Uh …. Man you're the greatest friend I ever had. Thank you.

James: No problem, now Jake you have to throw it after you make your wish. Make sure you think of the wish first, then throw it. Don't say it out loud.

Jake: Ok. ("I wish to see Rose again") (Jake threw the ball, a flash of lighting came out and piece of paper came right to Jakes hand and it said…)

Your wish is my command.

Jake: what does this mean?

James: Your wish will come true tomorrow. You will finally see the person that you miss for years.

Jake: Yeah I know… I miss her, you know.

James: yeah I know, ok I have to get out of here and work on that Role Model project from Mr. Rotwood.

Jake: Ok I see you tomorrow.

James: you bet.

Later that Night, Jake was sleeping and was Dreaming about Rose. This time it was for real…

Dream

Rose: Jake are you there, Jake?

Jake: Yeah I'm here… Oh wow I can see you.

Rose: Me too. (Jake kisses Rose so hard, it was beautiful)

They stop kissing and look at each other. There were on an Island. Only oceans and trees was there. They started to hug.

Jake: Oh my god, I've miss you so much, I thought I lost you forever.

Rose: I thought that too. I will be at your school tomorrow.

Jake: yes, it will be me & you as always. Where were all you this time?

Rose: Jake I will tell you that some other time, for now yes it will be me & you, (Rose kiss Jake on the lips and the dreams ends)

Jake wakes up in the morning … smiling at himself and knowing that Rose is ok and will see her in school today.

Chapter 7 will comes out tomorrow.


	7. About Love?

Thanks for Reading, here is chapter 7. Sorry I took that long it was a hard time to think about this.

Chapter 7: A Question about Love?

Jake smiles on his way down to diner room. His whole body was in a great motion. He feels like he can take over the world. Jake waited for this day to come and since now Rose came back, he was jumping for joy in the inside & out. Mrs. Long was cooking breakfast, while Mr. Long was watching TV with Haley.

"Jake you must be in a good mood today", Mom said. "Yup", Jake said. "So what the good news?" "It kinda hard to say but… umm… James helps me out by bring back Rose!" Jake Said. Mrs. Long was shocked but otherwise she was very happy for Jake. She never had seen Jake in a good mood since this summer. "Jake get ready to eat and I'm happy you're in a good mood." Mom said. "Ok" he answers. Jake & Haley stared to eat and after that they went to school.

"Hey Jake, sup?" Trixe said. Jake, Trixe & Spud were front of school yard waiting to come in. "Nothing much …" Someone cut him off. It was Rose. "Oh my god I've can't believe you're here" Jake was very shocked. "Um… I'm a little confused here, can anyone help me?" Spud said. "I agree", Trixe Said. "Long story guys I will tell you later." Jake replied. "Hey stranger, long time no see" Rose said. Rose kisses Jake for a couple of seconds, and then slowly pulls away. "Rose… um… I've can't believe you're here in my high school… ("Wow James' potion work really well, by the way where is James.") You already register here, right?" Jake Said. "Yup (She smiles) I think I got the same classes as you do" she said. "Nice!" he said. Trixe saw Kyle willkins calling him and she went right over. Spud saw Stacey and tries to talk to her. While finally, James comes to meet up with Jake & Rose.

"Jake… Buddy, whats up?" James said. Jake pushes James a little and says "Thank you so much, I've been waiting for this moment to come since I saw her last, (Jake hug James in a friendly way, then gets off of him)". "Are you going to introduce to your friend?" Rose question. "Yeah sure, James this is Rose and Rose this is James". Jake Answered. "It's very nice to meet you". James Answered. "No problem" (James and Rose shake hands) The School bell rang and class stared.

Rose walks inside; while Jake & James ran right pass her to his class. Kyle passes by and bong heads with Rose. "Oh I'm sorry" Kyle said. "No problem, I just didn't see you there". Kyle was looking at Rose like he found his soul mate. Rose smile and said "what are you looking at?" "I'm looking at a beautiful girl that I have never seen before". "Aww thank you…" Kyle kisses Rose right on the lips. Rose try to get off but he was too strong and Rose started to enjoy it. Rose finally pushes him off, but Trixe saw what happen and ran away slowly back to where Jake is. "Why you do that for you, Jerk?" Rose said. "Because you're beautiful". Kyle Answered. "Get away from me" Rose said. Rose ran away and got to her first class. As for Kyle he ran back to his class and smile.

Meanwhile Jake & James were finishing up their project from Mr. Rotwood. Trixe try to open the door but it didn't budge. Trixe gave up and went back to class. On her way there she saw Spud talking to Stacey. "Look you jerk, I'm never going out with you ok, can you get that through your thick skull?" Stacey Said. "Ok, ok, you made your point, go…" Spud said with tears coming out of his eyes. "I'm sorry spud, I've just saw the worst thing in my life too." Trixe said. "And whats that?" Spud said. "Kyle cheated on me, I've saw him with Rose and they were kissing" Trixe Said. "Oh no, was Rose post to be with Jake not with Kyle, right?" Spud Said. "Yeah now I'm really mad at him, but I have to tell Jake what happen" Trixe Answered. "No you can't, it will ruin Jakes life forever" Spud Answer back. "I have no choice, Spud, I'm sorry, Jake has know the truth, and we are his friends." Trixe Said. The school bell rang and they both went to lunch.

Jake & James finish there project but didn't get enough time to talk about it. They both went to lunch to meet up with Trixe & Spud. "I'm going to tell Jake no matter what, he has to know" Trixe Said. "Tell me what" Jake said. "Oh I've didn't see you there… umm… I don't how to say this but I've saw Rose & Kyle kissing in the hall way." Trixe said. "Say what?" Jake Said. "It's true, watch this I will break with Kyle right now and see what happens." Trixe Said. Trixe walk to where Kyle was sitting and told him "ok Kyle I'm breaking up with you" Trixe continue, "How can you do this to me?". "What did I do to you? Answer this question!" Kyle Said. (He stared to yell and get mad at Trixe) "You kiss Rose on the lips and you didn't stop." Trixe answer back. "It's over, Goodbye" "But Trixe I… ("I can't do anything about it now; I have ruined it for myself, god what was I thinking") Trixe Ran off back to Jake. "I see your point Trixe, I will talk to Rose and see whats going on, but I still need proof."

Two Twins walks in and came up to Jake. "Hey it's the oracle twins". Jake Said. "Hey Jake, I'm sorry to ruined your day but Rose is going to do something that will hurt you big time" Sara said. "Sorry Jake I have nothing for you that are good." Kara said. "Oh man…." (Rose walks to Jake) Jake groans. "Jake I have to tell you something… I've kiss another man." Rose said. (Jake was shocked) "Rose I'm sorry, but I think we should… ("I hate to say this, but…")… separate for now. I'm sorry I don't feel conformable with you right now." Jake said, and then started to cry slowly. "But Jake…wait (Jake ran away to the boys room; James follows him) I've didn't mean it" Rose said, and then started to cry too. "I'm sorry Rose, I know how you feel." Trixe Said. "You have to let go for now and see if he can deal with this" (The oracle twins left after Jake ran away) Spud Said. "Your right Spud & Trixe, I let him figure it out, if he doesn't want me no more, then I don't deserve anybody."

James walks in the bathroom and see Jake sitting on a chair crying hard. "Jake you have to stop crying, I know its hurts, but you will get through this". James said. "You know how hard I've tried to protect Rose against Brad, other enemies and now with Kyle, its… it's… seems too much now." Jake Continue. "Maybe bringing back Rose was a bad idea after all". James sat down on a chair next to Jake. "Look you have to stop letting yourself down when things happen, accidents do happen around here Jake. There will be things you have to deal in life and starting right now you have to continue on with it. Brining back rose wasn't a bad idea, it was a good idea". James Explain. "James I like what you're doing for me, but I've have to figure this one out on my own, I'm sorry James I have to go…" (Jake ran out the door and went home) While for James he got up and looks at the mirror and said to himself ("I hope Jakes feels alright") James ran back to the Cafeteria and saw Trixe, Spud & Rose with sad faces…

As for Jake, he walks home slowly, his heart was beating fast and water was dripping out of his eyes. It started rain very hard, so Jake ran fast as he could to get home. Jake ran up to his room and close his eyes in tears… Continue to cry on and on through out the day… would he forgive Rose for what she did?

Chapter 8 Tomorrow… Please Reply. (If you don't like this form, I will put it back they way I had the first time)


	8. Rose's Past Part 1

Thanks for Reading Chapter 7, here is Chapter 8.

Chapter 8: Hero of the hourglass/ Draco Island Part 1

On a rainy Friday night, Jake continues to cry for a little longer, until he starts falling asleep. Jake was dreaming about an island all by himself with nobody around him. Rose came into Jake's dreams a little later and rode by a boat to get there. "Jake, listen I'm sorry" Rose Said. Jake didn't respond. "Please Jake, what I did was wrong and I really didn't mean it, would you ever forgive me?" Rose tries again. Finally Jake responded "Rose, how can you do this to me, the things we been through together and you come around right now and kiss another guy, that is wrong." Jake Said. "Yeah you are right, but it isn't my fault, he made the first move. I couldn't push him off, but the point is I will never trade any other boy in the world for you. Jake, I love you and I will continue to love you to the end of time". Rose said. Jake took Rose's hand off the boat and came on the island. "Ok, you have to promise me something" Rose nod her head, "Promise me that you will never cheat on me ever again." Jake said. "I promise Jake with all my heart." Rose said. Jake forgives Rose and started to kiss.

"Why isn't this dreaming ending?" Jake Said. "Because I have to tell you something, Jake I don't know my past very well and I need help. I want to know my real parents." Rose Said. "Ok I try to find a spell that can do that". Jake said. "You might need help Jake, bring your friends with you." Rose said. "Ok I'm on it". Jake said. They kiss again and the dream ended. Jake woke up and stared at the morning sky. Jake went downstairs and saw a note on the table, it was from Jakes Parents.

Dear Jake,

I fix you up a meal for breakfast. Me, Haley and your father went to Draco Island to have a fun day there. Also for Haley meeting with the Dragons Council. I Hope you feel better from what happen yesterday. I love you Jake. Jake the keys are right on top of this note. I trust you now. Continue to the good work in school. I see you on Sunday night.

Love,

Mom, Dad & Haley.

Jake Smile, and grin for a little bit and started eating breakfast.

James woke up and was worried about Jake until the phone rang in his room. It was Jake. "Hey James, whats up?" Jake said. "Nothing much, I feel really nervous today." James said. "Why is that?" Jake question. "I'm going to Draco Island. I never went there before, your grandpa is going there with me, and I think he will be my new trainer." James said. "Say what, how G training me and you at the same time?" Jake said. "It seems the Dragon council got furious when I was not appointed a trainer, even though I had the skills already." James continues. "Enough about that, you seem very happy, what happen?" "Well my parents finally trust me and Rose and me are back together again" Jake said and Smile. "I'm glad that you both are back together, is there a reason why you call me?" James said. "I was about to tell you that, I thought you can come with me, but since your busy." Jake said. "Well what are you doing today?" James question. "I'm going back through time with Rose to find out about her past." Jake said. "Listen I have to go Jake, but remember this, when you go back in time, don't touch anything and don't interact with anybody, it can cause bad things to happen in the future. Bye - Bye." James said. "Good advice, bye-bye James." Jake said. They both hang up the phones. James is ready to go to Draco Island with Lao Shi and his parents.

Jake call up Trixe and Spud to see they can come over. 5 minutes later they came over by their skateboard. "Hey Jake, whats up? Trixe said. "Hey… Jake" Spud said. "Hey Guys, I need you to come with me, Rose will be at Grandpa Shop in less than a minute, I tell you the plan there." Jake said. "Ok" Trixe & Spud said. Jake, Trixe & Spud race over to Grandpa Shop on their skateboards. When they got there Rose was about to head inside. Jake, Trixe & Spud went inside. "Rose, wait up." Jake said. "Hey Jake, I didn't see you there." Rose Said. "What happen to you two? I thought you guys didn't want to see each other for a while." Trixe said. "Well we made it up Trixe, Come on lets find Fudog. Maybe he can help us trying to find about your past." Jake said. "Wait a minute, we are going back through time?" Spud said. "Yeah, I just need Fudog to find hero of the hourglass to get info about Rose's Past". Jake said.

Fudog was sleeping until Jake woke him up. "Hey, Hey can a 602 year old dog sleep for a while?" Fudog said. "Maybe, but for now no, I need help, Rose wants to know if you can go back through time." Jake Said. "Yes there is a way. Remember that you were fighting the huntsman and you had blue thing in your hand." Fu Dog continues. (Jake nods his head) "Well look in my chest of potions and other junk, it should be in there" Fu dog said. Jakes looks and found it. Rose was very happy. Trixe said "Alright let's get it on". Spud stands still not happy or sad. "Alright I have to remember how this works" Jake continues "Rose can you remember the day you were born?" "Yeah I was born on June 22, 1992" (I'm just making up this date up, I don't know what day she was born on) "Ok" Jake said. "Are you sure about this Jake?" Trixe said. "I'm very sure, this will help Rose to find out who are her real parents." Jake said. "Ok you set the date (Jake nod his head), now everyone hold on to each other, this is the only way it will work." Fu dog said. Everyone holds on and goes back to the past. The year June 23, 1992.

James, Lao shi and his parents went to Draco Island. "Wow" James said. James was very surprise how big the place was and how many dragons were there. "Ready, young dragon?" Lao Shi said. "Yeah let's do it" James said. James & the rest went inside the Draco kingdom to meet the Dragon Council. The dragon council was very surprise when they saw James walking in. It was because of his color. The dragon council fears that he was the Dark Dragon son. "Lao Shi, who is this?" DC 1 said. (DC Dragon council) "He is the new American Dragon, beside Jake." Lao shi says. "This is terrible, he looks exactly like the Dark Dragon." DC 2 said. DC 1 agreed. "What do you mean terrible, he is the American Dragon and he protect magical creatures. He also helps me and the rest his friends. James is a great person". Mrs. Dark said. "Let me handle this." Lao shi said to Mrs. Dark. "Ok, if you think James is dangerous, what has he done to magical creatures?" Lao Shi said. "He has done a lot, look at these pictures." DC 3 said. "Oh my god" Mr. Dark said. "Did you do this James?" Lao shi said. "No I didn't, that was a clone." James said. "Yeah right we are going to believe that" DC 4 said. "But that's not me" James said. ("I only know one person that can clean this up, but he not here".) "James, also you didn't post to receive your powers until you were fifteen." DC 5 said. "We blame that on you Mr. & Mrs. Dark." DC 1 said. "What? We have decided to give his dragon powers… (Mrs. Dark got cut off) "Enough, James you will be sentence for Jail time, until we can figure out a way of what we going to do to you" DC 3 said. "Whoa, wait a second? You about to throw me in jail for what reason and you didn't vote on it yet." James said. "Were throwing you in Jail for now, for hurting innocent magical creatures and getting your dragon's powers to early. Also your color, we fear that you're not safe on the planet earth." DC 2 said. The dragon council took in to a vote and decided to put him in Jail for a while. James was very shock and was carried by the guards and was taken away from his parents and Lao Shi.

James went to Jail with Lao shi following him. James started to cry. "Look I didn't do anything, they just fear, that I will wreck the earth again, because of what happen to Jake and Rose". James said. "I know my young dragon, but I can't do anything now, I need a witness to get you out, I try to get Jake here and pull you out of this mess, for now young dragon, I recommend to be in human form and not waste your powers." Lao shi said. "Ok, Master, but what should I do now?" James said. "Just wait. That all I can say." Lao shi walk away from where James was placed in Jail. James was left alone in the Jail cell, he cried very hard. ("It's NOT MY FAULT!")

Meanwhile…. Jake & the gang got in the past safety. "Remember Jake your parents are in this too, so be careful, this means you (pointed to Rose) and you (pointed to Trixe) and you (pointed to Spud). You have all day to figure out what Roses Past is. I will warn you when the sand will go out, otherwise you will miss your flight. Try to get as much information you can. Got it?. DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING THAT WILL AFFECT THE FUTURE!" Fu dog said. "Ok, we got it, let's go guys" Jake said. "Ok, Rose where do you live?" Jake question. "Wow that look exactly like Stacey" Spud said. "Don't go there spud, you will ruin her future, if you do." Trixe said. "Alright, maybe you're right, let's go." Spud said. "I live in the apartments buildings." Rose said. Rose started to run to where she was born. "Ok it's here, lets get inside" Rose said. "Ok". Jake said. "Come on spud, were trying to help a friend here." Trixe said. "Ow, ow, ow dang do you have to be so bossy?" Spud said. Jake & rest sneak in the front door and past the guards and went into the elevator. Rose remembers what floor they were on, so she pushes the button and the elevator started to go. Jake was checking around to make sure no one will hurt rose, Trixe stand next to spud and holding his hand. Spud was in the corner thinking why Trixe was holding on to me. Rose was ready for anything. The elevator continues to move up to the highest floor in the building.

Meanwhile… The cell door opens. It was one of the Dragon Councils. "James, me and the rest of DC were thinking, we thought about this and came up with two choices. The first choice is that you stay in here forever with your powers and never go back to the planet earth again. Or you give up your Dragon powers to us and you're free to go." DC 1 said. "Giving up my powers no way… ("Wait a second I'll be a human again, it wouldn't hurt me as much, but be a dragon is a great thing. I love saving people lives. But I miss my family already; I guess giving up my powers is the right thing to do. I guess being the American Dragon is hard work.") Ok, you can take my powers away, here." James said. He stands up and shows out his palm to DC 3 and little sparks came out of James' hand. James starts to get dizzy from losing his powers and was knock out after his powers was drain completely. DC 3 went to get James' parents to take him home.

Jake, Rose, Trixe & Spud finally got to Rose apartment and stared to search around for clues. "Look like no one is home." Rose said. "Let's keep it quiet, they might be sleeping." Jake said. "Ok". Everyone said. Jake found a picture of a Dragon that was ready to be killed by a mask man. Trixe was looking in the library and found some old books. Spud was snooping around. Rose was in her parent's bedroom. She found a picture of her parents, Rose turn the picture back and found a note it said…

My sweet darling, I been bless with a beautiful wife.

I have been keeping a secret from you all this time. I've a person that will love you forever and also will take care of your baby. Rose. The reason I wrote this note is that I'm part of a secret clan that hunts down magical creatures. (Rose was shock, he told Jake, Trixe & Spud to come in here and look) I'm a huntmaster. Sorry I didn't tell you this, because I was scare of what you're going to say to me. If you have any reason to leave me, go ahead I will not stop you. But remember I do love you.

Love,

Carl

"Oh my god, I can't believe it" Jake said. "Yeah… this is unbelievable, I can't believe that the huntmaster is my Father." Rose said and was very shock. "This is really tripping, Jakey, what are we going to do?" Trixe said. "Well we found what we looking for, let's get out of here." Jake said. "Wait, my mom can be still alive, I found another letter." Rose said. "What does it say?" Jake said. "Well it's said my mom…. Had died because of the shocking surprise of what my father said on the last letter, and it also said, that he hated him, but he love him for his honestly." Rose said. "Oh wow, I can't believe this." Jake said. "Me either" Rose said. Just then the elevator opens. It was Roses Dad. The person walks right to the bedroom. "We have to get out of here right now" Jake said. Everyone agrees and ran to the elevator; just then Jake cell phone rang. Rose's dad heard it went to see what was going on. Jake answers the phone when he got on the elevator. Rose's dad heard the word, "Dragon" and ran to the elevator. "You have to get back here in one hour Jake or you will miss you flight back to the year 2006." Fu dog said on the cell phone. "Ok, were on it". Jake turn off his cell phone. A few minutes later, the elevator stop, "oh no" Trixe said. "I think my father saw me at the last second" Rose said. "Let Me out of here, I hate things when there not moving." Spud said. "Calm down, Spud… quiet." Jake said. A loud bang, someone was on top the elevator and started to open the hatch door and found…

James woke up in his bedroom. James thought it was all a dream. "Dragon up" James said. It didn't work. He tried again with all his might and still didn't work. Just then Mr. & Mrs. Dark came up to James room. "What's wrong my son?" Dad said. "I can't turn into to a dragon any more" James said and started to cry. "You had a hard choice to make James and you choose the right one." Mom said. "Did I choose the right one? Now I'm going to be … _human for the rest of my life_… it can't be… James told his parents that he needed alone time. James' parents went downstairs and worried about James' future without any powers to save the world.

To be continue….

Thanks for reading chapter 9 will be coming shortly.


	9. Rose Past Part 2

Sorry of what happen, just remember that I have college and a new job, so it will take time to write for each chapter I think about…

Chapter 9: Rose's past Part 2/ Being human

The huntmaster found nothing, Jake and the rest escape, and they stared to climb down a ladder to the first floor. "Phew, that was close" Rose said. "I agree, ok lets get out of here." Jake said. Everyone agree and ran to Grandpa Shop. Suddenly rose ran into two people, they help her up, Rose look at them, ("Wait a second, they look kind of Familiar, hmm...") "Come on Rose, lets get out of here" Jake said. Jake pull Roses hand and they started to disappear from those two people. Those two people were Rose's parents. "Oh my god, Now I remember" Rose said. "Remember what?" Jake said. "Those were my parents… Trixe cut it off. "Come on you two, we will talk about this later." Trixe said. "Ok" Rose & Jake said. After that they went to Grandpa Shop, which Fu Dog had already set the portal to go home.

It was 6:45am in the morning for James, as he continues to think about all he has been through. James Father comes up the stairs. "Dad, what are you doing up here?" James said. "I know you want to stay home, but your education is more important, you have to go to school James." Dad continues, "Also I got tickets to the Staten Island Yankees." "Wow, those are very nice they are very hard to get, but thank you. Maybe you are right, are we set to go?" James said. "Yeah we are". James & his dad went off to school. James got to school on time but Mr. Rotwood didn't think so. "Mr. Dark, I'm getting annoy of you that you came to school late…." Rotwood said. "But I wasn't late, ok maybe one second, that doesn't mean you have to give me extra Homework." James said. "That what exactly what it means and you're getting extra homework. Now sit down as I teach you and the rest of the students about Dragons and how they are form." Mr. Rotwood said.

As James walks to his seat, he notices his friend Jake wasn't here. ("Oh man, where is Jake?") A girl pass by James and said "Can I sit here, I have no where else to sit?" girl said. "Sure why not" James said. ("Wow she is very cute girl"). "My name is Jennifer by the way." Jenn said. ("Oh my god, it's the girl I was dreaming of, wow this must be my lucky day") "So, is this the only class you…. got with me? James was kind of shy, he said. "Yeah, what wrong?" Jenn said. "What do you mean?" James said. "Well you're acting so weird." Jenn said. James became shyer. "… Well… ("Ok what the hell, I come out with it") I like you, you a very cute person." James said. "Why thank you, I think you're cute too …" (Mr. Rotwood came over to there table). "Well, well, what's going on here? A little chit chat… no way… James go to the principal office when this class is done, there is a matter we should discuss". Mr. Rotwood. "Oh come on, what did I do, (Mr. Rotwood walk back to the chalkboard and wrote on the board) I'm sorry about that, so what were you saying before." James said. "I think you're cute too, are you good at math?" Jenn said. "Yeah I am" James said. "Ok can you meet me at lunch, so you can help me?" Jenn said. "Sure, I will help you." Jenn started to feel something that she never felt before in her life. James felt the same thing… ("well since I'm not a dragon no more, I guess I can help other people out with there Homework or other stuff, I wish Jake was here to see this"). James went to the principal office, but he was out in a second. "James don't come in, I saw what happen on the video" Mrs. Whate said. "Ok (Phew that was quick)" James said. "But... but … Why are you letting him go?" Mr. Rotwood said. "Because you gave that student extra homework for no reason and he was trying to make a friend, I have no choice Mr. Rotwood, to fired you, because you put people in here for no reason. Good day Mr. Rotwood." Mrs. Whate said. "YES, MR. Rotwood is fired!" James overheard what Mrs. Whate said and was jumping for joy and fast as he can he went to lunch to tell the good news to his new friend Jennifer.

Jake and the rest were home. "Phew, at least we got out of that portal" Jake said. "What …. Portal?" Spud said. "Never mind Spud, lets go home, it's already late and we miss school today. Jake I see you later." Trixe Said. Spud and Trixe left the shop. Rose came out the portal and was sad for a minute. "What's with the long face?" Jake said. "I think I saw my real parents, they look exactly the same, and also they had another baby in there carriage, when I bump into them." Rose continues. "I've got to go home and think about this, see you later Jake." Rose kiss Jake and then she ran out the shop to go home, while Fu Dog went to sleep. Jake looks around and saw that he got a message on his cell phone. It was from James. "Jake, you wouldn't believe this; I finally was able to talk to that girl that I was so nervous about. Anyway I have bad news, your grandpa might beat me to this, but I lost my dragon powers, the dragon council thought I was dangerous, because of my color, can you believe that? Anyway that all I have to say. I'm sorry that I will not able to help you anymore with the dragon stuff. Well catch you later." James said on the cell phone. ("Damn it, Can't this dragon council learn that the inside that counts, not the outside") Lao shi comes in the shop and tells Jake to sit down with him.

School ended for the day with James walking out. James saw Jenn and went to her. "Hey Jenn" James said. "Hey James, sup?" Jenn said. "What are you doing now?" James said. "I have to go home and do my homework, you can walk me home if you want" Jenn said. She winks at him. "Sure lets do it." James said. James and Jenn went down to the ferry to go home. Jennifer love is a 14 year old that lives in Staten Island. She loves to hang out and play sports. She has a secret that she kept for herself for the last 10 years. (You find that out more in the story.) Her favorite subject is English and History. She is also becoming a cheerleader. (If anyone can tell me what Rose last name, Please PM it to me)

On the way home, James saw a building on fire, "Come on, we have to check this out" James said. "Ok, ok" Jenn said. James ran to the fire. The building was already burning and begin to collapse. "Help me, I'm stuck". A man said in the building. "No fire dept. yet… hmm… ("Should I go in, being human is not good for this condition, but this man is in trouble… I made up my mind I'm going in.") James ran in. "Are you crazy?" Jenn said. James smile and went in the building. The fire trucks just arrive when James went in. James saw the man stuck in a pile of bricks. One by one James took the bricks out. ("The fire… cough cough… I can't take it, but I must help him, even though I'm not a dragon, I must do it.") After the last brick, James collapse on the floor. The man that was on the pile of bricks was free and pick up James and took him outside. Three seconds later the building collapse, luckily that no one got hurt. Jenn ran to the EMT to see James and he was ok. cough cough "… damn that was really ("Man that really hurt, I never felt like this before when I save Trixe and Spud life") hot in there." James said. "You were really brave to save that mans life." Jenn said and smile. "Yeah I was" James said. "You know what; do you want to go the dance with me in school on Friday night?" Jenn said. "Yeah (James smile and his heart is beating fast)… I will come" James said. "Ok lets get home, your parents must worried about you." Jenn said. "Probably the same to you" James said. They both laughed and started to walk home. James drop off by Jenn house and Jenn kiss James right on the cheek and went inside smiling. James blush for a second and then went home smiling. ("I did it, Jenn kiss me, woo hoo.")

Jake and Lao shi already started talking about James' Future with out Dragon powers. "Look, we have to tell the Dragon council to give James power back or he will never save lives again in Staten Island." Jake said. "I know young one, but we can't do anything about, unless we have proof that he save somebody life." Grandpa said. "Look, Jake and G, James is on TV." Fu dog said. "Oh my god, this is it, this how we can get James power." Jake said and smile. "Well, I guess this can work, ok make sure we record this so the Dragon council knows about this." Lao shi said. "Right away" Fu dog said. ("Don't worry James we going to give your power back, until I hope you're enjoying yourself being human. Trust me I've been there my self during the eighth grade because school was getting hard.") Jake said. Jake and Fu dog started to Record the tape to save it as evidence.

The End

Chapter 10 will come soon.


	10. A Final Decision

**As again I'm busy every day, but I will at least I get to write these chapters to you.**

Chapter 10: A Final Decision 

James and his parents went to the ballgame. They had a fun time watching the Staten Island Yankee trying to win there final game for the pennant race. If they win, it will be two times in a row. "Wow this is a great ball game, thanks dad" James said. "No problem, also this a present for your mom, it's her birthday you know, we have something special plan for her at the bottom of the Seventh inning." Dad said. Mrs. Dark was born on Sept 16, 1954. Today is Sept 16, 2006 (you do the math) and she was so happy about her birthday. "Thank you guys for taking me out to the ball game" Mom said. "No problem, ok we have to go down to the field." Dad said. (By the way here is the Picture of Staten Island Yankee Stadium.)

James and his parents went on to the field to sing happy birthday to Mrs. Dark. "Happy birthday to you" Everyone said on the field including James and Dad. After the happy birthday song, the song Rednex- "Cotton Eye Joe" (I give u the link to that song, later) song came on and everyone began to dance including James. Everyone was having fun time and after that James and his parents went back to their seats when the music was over.

"That was a great present you guys" Mrs. Dark said. "No problem mom" Dad and James said. They all hug each other and all of a sudden a ball came right toward them. James put out his glove and caught it. The crowd cheers for that catch. This was amazing night for James and his parents. Including that the Yankees have won the Pennant Race once again for the second time in a row. They won 2 to 0 over the Valley Cats. The crowd was cheering louder then ever. James and his parents went home at 11pm at night and went to sleep after that. Before they left James was offer a job in Staten Island Yankees to be a Dancer. They need a dancer for the songs they were signing to keep the crowd awake. James accepted the offer and was ready for next year. (Just to tell today is MY mom birthday, this was written for her)

Jake was pondering over… if this evidence that they show to the dragon council will work or not. ("I hope this will work, I didn't see James on the computer all day today, I hope he is ok.") Gramps walks into Jakes room. "My young dragon, you got the tape?" Shi said. "Yeah I do G, so what going to happen tomorrow?" Jake questioned. "Me, You and James' parents are going to the Draco Island to visit the Dragon Council to get James power back and I hope they will make a final Decision on what to do." Gramps said. "Yeah I hope so too, ok I better get to bed, I thought James would be on, be he isn't." Jake said. "Ok good night." Gramps said. "Good night, G." Jake said. Jake went to sleep.

James woke up at 9am in the morning. Lucky for him it was not a school day. "Mom, Dad where are you?" James said. James saw a note on the table and it reads…

Dear James,

We have went to Draco Island with Jake and his gramps; we will be back this afternoon hopefully with good news. Have a nice day. You can go anywhere you want today, if you want too, just be careful. Thanks for the gift, that was nice of you and I have a great time. I love you James.

Love,

Mr. & Mrs. Dark.

James smile and started to eat cereal. Then the phone rang, James ran to the phone to pick it up, and it was…

Jake and the rest went to the Draco Island to visit the Dragon Council. (Remember DC Dragon Council) They walk in and the Dragon Council was change to a court room. "Ok you four sit down right over there" DC 1 said. "We will make our final decision about James' life, if he should have his dragon powers back" DC 3 said. "Ok listen up, James is a good person, he has save people lives before and I saw it" Jake said. "Since your witness, we have to look through your memory to see what James has done in your eyes." DC 4 said. "OK where do you want me to sit to do this?" Jake said. "Just stand right there." DC 2 said. The Dragon council started to read Jake mind.

James picks up the phone and it was Rose. "Rose, how did u get this number?" James said. "Never mind that, I need your help, it's about my parents." Rose said. "What about your parents?" James said. "Well the day I went with Jake back through time to see what my parents look like, well it wasn't that good, I saw two kinds of my parents, one is from the hunts clan and the other is from the two people from outside the had the same things like hair, face and eyes. Also they had a baby in there." Rose said. "Hmm… maybe I can whip up a potion that can find out your real parents are, but you have to come over my house." James said. "Ok, I will come right away, since you live in Staten Island, I need your address." Rose said. "The address is 233 Dragon Street." James said. "Ok I think I know where it is, if I get lost I will call you again, bye-bye James and thank you." Rose said. Rose hang up the phone and James hang up too. Just again the phone rang… it was Jennifer.

"We have seen the bad and good things of what James has done, we still think he is a danger to us" DC 1 said. "That's it, I can't take it anymore, you don't learn anything don't you. It the inside that counts, not the outside!" Jake said as he started turn into dragon form. "Be Careful Jake, you don't want the Dragon Council to change there mind." Gramps said. "I know, I know… it just… ok here is a tape of what James has done to save a human life when it was in danger." Jake said. Jake gave the Dragon council the tape and put it on. The tape show how Jake Rescue this man life by getting the bricks off the man that was trap from the flames. "James risks his life to save this man. He could have been killed from the flames, but thank god he didn't died" Jake said. The Dragon Council was surprise, but still not convinced. "We still don't know why we should give the powers back to James; look what he has done to us. This castle was under attack by the Dark Dragon." DC 3 said. "Ok yes that a fact, but that wasn't James, can you understand that?" Jake said. "No" Dc 2 said. "You know what I'm tiring of being nice, (Jake went to the video) Do you Fking care of what James has done to these people?" ("Oh my god I have said a curse word, I really must be mad.") "Young dragon, if you curse again, you will be put to jail for cursing." DC 1 said. "Ok I'm sorry but this is not right" Jake said. "We will make our final Decision in one hour, Thank you." Dc 1 said. "Gramps I'm sorry, that I curse, I couldn't control myself after that" Jake said. "Young dragon in time you will get mad and it's going to happen, lucky for your parents aren't here to see this." Gramps said. "Thank you for fighting for our son life" Mr. & Mrs. dark said. "No problem, gramps if they say no, I'm fighting the Dragon council, I don't care if I lose my powers, I want James to be happy" Jake said. Jake walks away and went to the Bathroom. Lao shi was sad and hoping that the Dragon council will do the right thing.

Rose got off the ferry and saw Trixe and Spud were in trouble with two bullies that follow them after they visit their Aunts & Uncle in Staten Island. Rose came in there in time to stop the first punch that was about to hit Spud. Rose reflects the punch and kicks the bully right in the stomach. The other bully began to run away. The first bully said "this is not over Spud & Trixe, your lucky your friend came in time to save you." "Who was that?" Rose questioned. "It's a bully from Staten Island, I don't know who he is, but thanks for saving our lives, is the ferry boat about to leave?" Trixe said. "Yeah, you better catch it" Rose said. "Thanks Rose, see you later." Spud said. "Bye-bye Arthur" Rose said. "Huh, how did you know my first name?" Spud said. Before Rose even can answer, Spud was far away with Trixe. Rose ran to a cab and told the cab to go to 233 Dragon Street. The cab was on his way there. Meanwhile… James picks up the phone again and it was Jennifer. "Hey Jenn, sup?" James said. "I was thinking about something, since I ask you out for the dance, do u want to go somewhere before that?" Jenn ask. "Sure why not." James said. "Can I come over your house today?" Jenn ask again. "Umm… well not today, I'm having a friend come over today… maybe tomorrow it will be good." James said. "Please, with a cherry on top" Jenn said and laugh a little bit. "Ok let's see I can fit you into my schedule, yeah come over about 5pm, I will be done with my friend then." James said. "Ok see you at 5, I already know where you live, so you don't have to tell me, good-bye." Jenn Said. James hangs up the phone and door knock, it was Rose.

One hour later, "We have made our Final Decision, Jake we decided not to give James powers back." DC 1 said. "What the fk are you thinking? Jake said. "One more curse and you will lose your powers forever." DC 3 said. "I don't fking care no more, this has gone enough, Gramps this council must be under something because this is getting out of hand. Time to do some major butt whooping." Jake turn into his dragon form and stared to fight the Dragon Council. "That it boy, we have to teach you a lesson of respecting us." DC 4 said. Gramps join in the fight, but he notice something wrong, the Dragon council made the first move, then he finally realize that the Dragon Council was a fake and James' powers were taken away on purpose. "Jake, the council is a fake, take there heads off." Lao shi said. "Ok you got it G." Jake said. Jake grab the head of DC 1 and it was pull off easily. It was one of the loyal servants to the Dark Dragon. Jake knew what was coming next, after Lao shi pull the rest of the masks off the Dragon Council. "Lucky for you, the Dark Dragon is not here right now, we have to fight yourselves." DC 3 said. "Dn I thought I was about to fight the Dark Dragon, wait second what is that noise." Jake said. The noise was coming from the floor where the Real Dragon Council is in a trap box below where Jake was standing on. Jake opens the box and saw the Real Dragon Council… The Real Dragon council was free and started to fight the Fake Dragon Council with Jake & Lao Shi. Jake punch the Fake DC 1 in the head then in the stomach, just then Jake was hammered by two other Fake DCs. He flew in the air for two seconds, lucky for him he was a dragon. He came back down with a fire ball attack which scared the Fake DCs away. The fight lasted for 2 hours straight. The Real Dragon Council said "sorry about what happen here…" they also said "that the Dark Dragon is on the revenge of Jake powers." The Real DC found James' powers and they said "his powers should return in an hour, thank you for saving our lives." Jake & the rest went home happy.

"Hey rose come on in" James said. "Hey James, you said you have a potion that can find my real parents." Rose said. "Yes I do and here it is." James said. Rose & James walk to the kitchen to sit down. James show how the potion works, but he is missing one thing a hair sample from Rose. "Rose I need your one string of your hair to make this test successful." James said. "My hair, ok maybe this once (Rose pull one of hair strings) Ow that hurt." Rose said. James put Rose's hair in the bowl and the potion show a picture of what Roses Parents look like. "Oh my god, I've ran into this person when I was going back to the year 2006."

"Wow you have a nice mother, Rose, but who is that?" James said. "I don't know, but it looks like I have a sister, oh wow, thank you James this should help me a lot." Rose said and hugs James very hard. James hugs back. "I have to go but thank you, this will lead a big break to find where my real parents are." Rose said. Rose walk out the door and saw another person that looks like her and it was Jennifer. Jennifer look back and pause for a second and starts to stares at Rose. James couldn't believe it himself, Rose and Jennifer were twins. They have the same hair, eyes, nose and body. They continue to stare at each other.

Jake went home happy, knowing James will get his power back. "You done a great thing my young dragon, word to the wise, never curse to the Dragon Council, you could seriously get into a lot of trouble like that." Gramps said. "Yeah I know, but I was so pis off when James didn't get his powers back, well now he has his powers again." Jake said. "I understand young one, go get some sleep it been a hard day for you, we will see James tomorrow." Gramps said. "Ok G, Good night." Jake said. Jake went to his room and started to fall asleep. Mr. and Mrs. Dark went to a restaurant to celebrate James being a Dragon again and for Mrs. Dark Birthday. What will Rose say to her lost twin?

Chapter 11 Coming up. 


	11. The Hospital

**Thanks for Reading Chapter 10, here is chapter 11. Remember be honest when you read it.**

Chapter 11: A "Twin" Thing/ the Hospital.

James was still surprise of what he saw today of Rose and Jennfier. "You look like me" Jenn said. "You look like me also" Rose said. They both smile and they both said, "Twins, yeah". "James if you don't mind, can we come inside and talk to you?" Rose said. "Ok" said James. Rose, Jenn and James went inside, they spend at least 4 hours talking to each other about what happened and what adventurous they had when they were separated, James felt kind of Jealous and he feel that he was left out because he started a relationship with Jenn and now since Rose found Jenn, it will make more harder to go out with her. James was being a servant for 2 hours straight, getting drinks and food for them. "I'm Sorry James, we didn't mean making you work like this. You can stop if you want." Rose said. "Thanks ("phew")". James said and sighed, then deicide to sit on the couch next to Jenn.

"James you have to keep this a secret because Jake can get suspicious." Rose said. "Why?" James said. "Because of what we are, we look alike and Jake can confused of us and what we look like, expect for you." Jenn said. "Ok, but I still don't get it why it has to be kept a secret" James said. "Just trust me (wink)" Jenn said. "Ok I will (I guess I can start trusting her)" James said. "Oh wow where has the time went, it's already 9pm, my parents must be worried about me, Rose do you want to come with me and meet your real Mother." Jenn said. "Hmm… would she know who I am?" Rose said. "She might" James said. "Ok I go, bye-bye James, I see you in school Monday." Rose said. Rose walk outside waiting for Jennifer. "James I'm sorry that we didn't get to talk to each other, but I promise we will get a chance to talk to each other in school." Jenn said and smile. "Ok, I promise" James said and smiles. Jenn walks outside and wave a kiss good-bye. Again James blush. Jenn & Rose walk home. James went upstairs and looks in the mirror and saw dark cloud around him, "hey get off of me" James said. The dark clouds cover James' body and then turn him into a dragon. "Oh wow, I turn into a dragon, but how? I guess Jake and the rest my family got my powers back. YEAH BABY, American Dragon is back." James said. He went to sleep, happy that his powers were back.

"Well Rose here we are" Jenn said. Since Rose lives in New York and Jenn lives in Staten Island, Rose decided to stay in Staten Island. Jenn house is very big, including that her parents are rich. "Here we go." Rose said and was worry. "Don't worry my parents will know." Jenn said. "You think so?" Rose said.

"I know so." Jenn said. Rose smile. Rose & Jenn walk into the house and Jenn said "Mom, Mom where are you?" The room was dark until they walk into the kitchen… "Surprise" Mom and Dad said. "What is this, oh my god (The cake says nice job on making the cheerleader squad) I can't believe you made a cake for making the cheerleading class." Jenn said. "Yup" Mrs. Love. "Who is your friend, she looks familiar?" Mr. Love said. "Mom, Dad this is Rose." Jenn said. Mr. & Mrs. Love are in shock. "Are you the Rose that was taken away from us?" Mrs. Love. "Yeah I am (Smile and Cries) Mom…" Rose said and went to her real mom and dad and hugs them. "Aww, this is great, I have cake and a new sister." Jenn said. "Yup, thanks for reunited with my real mom and dad. Thanks Jenn." Rose said. "No problem." Jenn said and joins mom, dad and Rose in the hug. They celebrate by eating cake, and then two hours later they all went to sleep.

The Next day…

It was 9am in the morning. Jake woke up happy knowing that James' got his powers back. "Jake come down and eat your breakfast." Mom said. "I'm coming." Jake said. Jake got dress and went downstairs. He headed downstairs and ran to the kitchen where he saw Haley in his seat. "Haley I sit there, can you please get up?" Jake said. "Usually you push me off there, but since you ask nicely I will get up and go to my seat" Haley said. "Thanks" Jake said. "When is James coming?" Haley said. "I don't know, I think he will come this afternoon." Jake said. "Ok (She smile)" Haley said. Jake, Haley and the rest stated to eat breakfast.

James woke up at 10 in the morning, his parents did not return back yet. "Where are my parents?" James said. Someone knocks at the door. James went downstairs and opens the door. It was the policeman. "Are you James dark?" Policeman said. "Yes, is there something wrong officer?" James said and a little worried. "There is something wrong, your parents got into a car crash (James was shock, and was worried that his parents ….died) your parents are ok, but they both have serious injures." Policeman said. "At least my parents are ok, but what kind of Serious Injures were talking here?" James said. "Well come with me, I will explain on the way." Policeman said. "Ok" James went in the police car and went off to the Staten Island Hospital.

"Hah I finish before you Jake." Haley said. "So what, this wasn't a race" Jake said. "Ok you two stop it." Dad said. "Jake brush your teeth and get ready to go." Mom said. "Why?" Jake said. "Because were going the hospital with James, I will tell you on the way" Mom said. The Long family was ready to go and went to the car and went on the BQE which was Jam up. "Oh man, how are we going to get out of this one?" Jake said. "Jake go outside and check on what's holding us up?" Mom said. "Ok" Jake said. "I'm coming too" Haley said. "No you stay here." Jake said. "Jake take your sister with you, you might need backup" Mom said. "Ok come on Haley" Jake said. Jake and Haley went in the forest and they both turn into Dragons. They both flew and saw a car that was upside down blocking two lanes and another car blocking one lane. Haley went to the car that was upside down and tries to push it aside and Jake went to the car that was blocking one lane and push it aside. A few minutes later Jake & Haley got the cars aside and the traffic was moving fast. Suddenly Jake's cell phone was ringing, "Hello" Jake said. "Good Job, Jake. Stay as a dragon and fly to the hospital we will meet you there." Mom said. "Ok" Jake said. Jake closes his cell phone and told Haley to come with him to the hospital in Staten Island.

Rose & Jenn woke up this morning and smile at each other. The both did theirs hairs and faces. They had a schedule plan for the whole day. The plan was going Shopping in the mall, then eat, then shop some more. "This looks like a great Schedule you have here Jenn." Rose said. "Yeah I know, the shopping part is kinda of funny, but we will do other stuff too." Jenn said. "Ok" Rose said. "Ok you two come down and eat your breakfast" Mrs. Love said. "Coming" Rose & Jenn said. They both laughed and came down to eat, and then one hour later they went to the Staten Island Mall. Jenn Parents of course drove them to the mall. Rose was not fond of shopping, but when she was with Jenn, she knows she will have lots of fun with her.

Jake & the rest have arrived at the Staten Island Hospital. Jake & Haley turns back to human form in nearby corner and meet up with his parents. They all went inside and saw James sitting down on the chair waiting to see his parents. "Hey James" Jake said. "Hey Jake, I'm not in the mood to talk, Sorry" James said. "I know how you feel, and since this is probably the only time we get to talk, let's get this over with." Jake said. "Ok" James said. Jake took James outside to talk about what happened the past few days he miss in school, and what happened when they try to get James' power back. One hour later they were done talking and came back just in time to visit James' parents. "Mom, Dad, oh my god are you guys alright?" James said. "Yeah we are, we will be not moving for a while James, and we are going to stay in the hospital for a least two to three days." Mom said. "Two to three days, oh man." James said and started to weep. "Look, you can stay at Jakes' house if you like and you will be much safer there since they know you a lot." Dad said. "Maybe your right, is it alright with you if I stay over your house for three days?" James said. "Sure it is" Jakes' mom said. "Thank you, so much" James said and smile. James walks outside and told Jake to stay in there. Suddenly Trixe & Spud were about to walk outside until they saw Jake and went back in to say hi. James was sitting on a bench outside, a few minutes later Haley came out and talks to him.

Rose & Jenn spend over $300 dollars in clothes, Shoes and Bags. "Whoa Jenn you don't have to spend that much." Rose said and giggles a little bit. "Well what I see, I want to get. Ok let's get some lunch, and then our next stop is the game store." Jenn said. "Ok". Rose said. Just then a boy was about to go into the fountain and Rose went in grab the boy before he slipped in the water. "Thank you for saving my boy." The mother said. The boy grin. Rose & Jenn smile and gave a high five and ran down to the food court to get something to eat.

"What happened here?" Trixe said. "Well I guess after we got James' powers back, his parents went out to celebrate and I guess a car hit them on the way home and they were injured." Jake said. "I feel sorry for James." Spud said. "Me too." Jake said. "Where is James anyway?" Trixe said. "He is outside, I recommend not going outside, and he wants to be alone for now." Jake said. "Ok I understand." Trixe said. Spud agreed and they all look at James' parents of how the injures were. James' dad arm was injured and it was broken. James' mom has to stay on a wheel chair for 6 months until she fully recovers. Meanwhile… outside Haley was talking to James. "I know we never get the chance to talk, but I must tell you something" Haley said. "Ok what is Haley?" James said. "Well... I don't how to start this but… I like you." Haley said. "You do thanks" James said and smile a little bit. "I'm sorry for your parents at least they are ok" Haley said. "You got that right." James said. "The reason I like you…" Haley was cut off. "Don't start saying why you like me; I can probably guess why you like me." James said. "You do" Haley said. "Yeah I do, I was once crush on a girl when I was your age and well I didn't have the courage like you did to ask her out or say 'I like you'." James said. "Oh so your saying that I have a crush for just because your older than me." Haley said. "Basically, but If I was the same age I would go out with you, but since we have an age differences, I really don't know." James said. "How old are you?" Haley questioned. "I'm 14 years old" James said. "Oh, you look young for your age, I'm 10 years old, that only a 4 year differences, that's not so bad." Haley said. "I know, but right now I don't think I can give it a shot with you. It will be a little weird that I'm hitting on you when I'm Jakes best friend." James said. "Well… you got a point. Ok I will wait; I just wanted to tell you that I like you." Haley said and smile. She walks back inside and then a few seconds later James went back inside to meet with Trixe & Spud. Then two hours later James & the rest went home, after James hug his parents and told them I will take care of the house for them.

"Well that was a good day of shopping." Rose said. "Yeah it was" Jenn said. They both head out the mall and went into the forest to catch the s61 to go home. Just then one of the huntsclan just grabs Rose and put her into the truck. "Rose, where are you? ROSE!" Jenn said. She ran out of the forest and saw the s61 and got on it before the huntsclan can kidnapped her too. "We got her, lets go." said 88. "Ok." said 89. What will happen next?

**Chapter 12 coming up.**


End file.
